


Til Morning

by Kalloway



Category: Suikoden IV
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21560050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Paula, back empty-handed.
Relationships: Paula/Selma (Suikoden)
Kudos: 2
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe, femslashficlets





	Til Morning

**Author's Note:**

> for femslashficlets, 'circle'

"About this big--" Paula explained as she made a circle with her forefingers and thumbs.

Selma shook her head. "No, they don't usually get that big. That's something else."

"I can go back out and look again," Paula offered, but Selma simply shook her head again.

"In the morning," Selma said quickly. "It'll be dark soon."

Paula supposed that Selma was right, but she'd wanted to find the fruit Selma had mentioned. The morning would have to be soon enough.

By the time she got her boots off, Selma was there to pull her close.

Yes, the fruit could wait.


End file.
